


西北有高楼

by Joeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyong/pseuds/Joeyong
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 9





	西北有高楼

李永钦扶着路边的梧桐树，只觉得寸步难行，这绵绵阴雨刺得他膝盖像被刮骨刀折磨一般。他今天出门也没带上小厮，离家虽说不远但凭他这双腿走回去也力不从心。一时间竟生出了一股子破罐破摔的闷气，淋雨就淋吧，拖着这没用的双腿，干脆浇出一场肺症把他带走算了！  
雨越下越大，很快茂密的梧桐叶也没办法给他庇佑。这时一把伞轻轻遮在他头上，李永钦转头看到一个身材颀长的男人，关切地问他：“你还好吗？”那男人面容俊朗，嘴角抿成一个温柔的弧度。“我没事”李永钦生硬地答道。那男人看李永钦脸色苍白，“这雨一时半会儿也不会停，不如我带你去避避雨？”见李永钦不为所动，他连忙解释：“我姓徐，是陵江女中的老师……”  
陵江女中，是他妹妹念的学校。或许就是这点关系，李永钦微微点头，“去哪里？”  
那男人说晃晃手中的钥匙，“我要去办公室拿教材，”他让李永钦扶着他，“我叫徐英浩。”

李永钦没想到以这种方式来到妹妹的学校，还是和一个陌生男人。学校正值假期，空无一人，单人办公室不甚宽敞却收拾得井井有条。他坐在办公室的藤椅上，“书架上的书随便看。”徐英浩指了指一旁的书柜。李永钦收回目光，手轻轻抚上膝盖。  
徐英浩见他脸色不好也不多打扰，只埋头看书写教案，一时间安静得很，唯有屋檐下的雨滴滴答答。李永钦靠在藤椅里，竟有些昏昏欲睡。  
等他再睁眼的时候，天色都暗了下来，雨停了。他的身上盖了一件薄外套，徐英浩不在。他活动活动膝盖觉得没那么疼了，他走出去发现徐英浩在外面，正和李含知说些什么。  
“哥哥你醒啦！我找你好久，还好碰到了徐先生。”李含知看到他便松了口气，“哥，这位是我的英文老师。”她拉着李永钦介绍，“徐先生，多谢您。”  
徐英浩笑着摆摆手，李含知眉毛一竖，对李永钦抱怨，“你知不知道我多担心！”  
李永钦歉意地摸摸她的头，“是哥哥不对，”他看向徐英浩，“给徐先生添麻烦了。”  
徐英浩并不在意，只是说：“举手之劳。”他想了想，回办公室从抽屉里找出一瓶药，“膝盖疼的话，试试这个吧。”  
“你怎么知道……”  
“看你进来之后一直在按摩膝盖。这个是缓解疼痛的，李少不妨一试。”  
李永钦接过，玻璃瓶在他手里泛着凉，他露出今天最真心实意的微笑，“谢谢。”  
徐英浩愣了愣神，接着传来一阵汽车鸣笛声。“是江二开车来了，那我们就先走啦，徐先生再见！”李含知兴高采烈地向徐英浩告别。“路上小心。”徐英浩对他们说。  
回家的路上李含知一直在向他喋喋不休，李永钦只耐心地听着。等李含知歇口气的时候，李永钦试探地问“那个徐先生……”  
“徐先生呀，可是燕京大学的毕业生呢，”李含知竖起一个大拇指，“学识渊博，一点架子也没有。”

朋友提醒他最近不太平，到处都在抓人，外国人抓中国人，中国人也抓中国人。李永钦回家提醒李含知让她不要乱跑，她却没多在意的样子，他知道这个妹妹活泼惯了，想着不上学的日子里找借口将她留在家里好了。  
可到了第二天李永钦就没见着李含知的人影，王妈说她一早就和几个同学出门了，嘴里议论着主义啊进步啊什么的。李永钦听得一身冷汗，赶紧让江二开车带他去城北西路。他一下车就见着了徐英浩，远远站在人群外，看着那些旗帜标语。他像找到救星似的，告诉他李含知和她的同学们也在里面，徐英浩安慰他别急，他来帮忙找，两人约好汇合地点便被往来人流冲散了。  
李永钦找了好一会儿，才在光明电影院门前的一群女学生中间看到了李含知，她正和徐英浩争论着什么，他走上前去，“含知，跟哥哥回家。”  
“我不！”她正是倔的时候，“天下兴亡匹夫有责，难道徐先生连这个道理也不明白吗？”李含知咄咄逼人。  
“李含知！”李永钦面色一冷，扯一扯妹妹的袖子。  
徐英浩倒也不恼，“确实不错。可你们有没有想过，国家的危难，是靠你们摇旗呐喊就能克服的吗？既然如此，学堂又有何用？全天下的年轻人喊喊口号，就能把列强侵略吓跑了？”  
“先生没有批评你们的意思，只是希望你们能思考，为什么而读书？”  
他这番话语气不急不缓，并无斥责之意，却没有学生再反驳。李永钦趁着这些学生若有所思的当儿赶紧叫人力车把他们一一送回了家。送完最后一个学生后，李永钦才想起来，“今天真是谢谢徐先生了，含知她……被家里宠坏了，又给你添麻烦了。”  
“无碍的，含知是个很聪颖的学生，也很有想法。”徐英浩说，“他们让我想起我在北平的日子。”  
“这群孩子，哪懂得政⊥治⊥运⊥动的厉害。”李永钦这么说着，却也是沉默了，自己在大洋彼岸学习的时候，平常不也和同学大谈国家兴亡吗？可是纸上谈兵又有何用。他想到刚刚看见的持枪便衣就隐隐后怕，他不是不清楚枪打出头鸟，瓮中捉鳖的道理，李家的身份在那里，要是含知……他不敢再想下去。  
“李少还好吗？”徐英浩见他脸色发白，有些担心。“我没事，”李永钦摇摇头，“徐先生住哪儿，我送你回去。”  
“不必了，路也不远，我走回去就是。”  
“不成的，”李永钦摆摆手，吩咐江二开车，“今天多亏你，不送送你怎么行。”  
见状徐英浩也不再推辞，报了个地址。临下车的时候，徐英浩低声问，“李少的膝盖，可好些了吗？”  
李永钦随即笑道，“雨雪天还是会发作，但用了你的法子倒也好些。”  
徐英浩似放下心，点点头“那就好”。他刚下车，李永钦叫住他，“徐先生，”  
他回过头，“还请徐先生，不要叫我李少了，我们……年纪相仿，不用这么客气。”  
徐英浩看着李永钦有些羞赧的样子莫名觉得可爱，便放缓了语气，“好，也请永钦不要叫我徐先生了，叫我名字便可。”  
李永钦只觉得那声“永钦”叫得他心里痒痒的，要是这个人，能更低沉地唤他一声…  
想什么呢！李永钦突然回过神，徐英浩带着笑意地看着他，他为他的胡思乱想感到脸上有点发烧，急急忙忙说了句“徐先……英浩哥再见。”也不等对方回复就赶紧关上车门，深深呼出一口气，祈祷天色够暗对方瞧不见他的异样。  
徐英浩看着汽车驶离的方向，笑意不减，只觉得这李家少爷真是有趣得紧，明明在妹妹面前一幅兄长做派，在他面前却总是藏不住少年气。飞扬的眼角和灵巧的鼻尖，在深色的车里凝白如一尊玉人。

于是他们二人便这样熟稔起来。李永钦总是借着接妹妹下学的档口来找徐英浩，有时是一本外文原著，有时是两张戏票，有时是二人坐在窗前，一旁煮着茶，天南地北地聊。李永钦只知道徐英浩幼年在美国，这里是他那早逝母亲的故乡，过去的事情徐英浩不愿多说，李永钦便不多问，把话题转向求学的事上，倒也有不少共同语言。  
“你是几月生的？”有次下雨，李永钦嚷着腿疼不乐意去看电影，俩人呆在一起看书。徐英浩扭头问他。  
“我？”李永钦翻了个页，报出自个生辰八字，“问这个干嘛”  
“看来你比我小，一声哥叫得不亏。”徐英浩面不改色，抖了抖报纸。

“正月廿九，我过生日，家里要办西式舞会，你也来吧？”  
徐英浩在整理书架，“多谢你，不过我一外人，去了恐怕不合适。”  
“我可没把你当外人。”李永钦抱着双臂轻轻倚在书桌上，歪着脑袋看徐英浩的挺拔背影。  
“你们年轻人跳得好，我就不凑这个热闹了。”  
胡说，李永钦腹诽，你明明才长我一岁。  
“徐先生推辞不去，怕不是不会跳吧？”李永钦突然生了些顽劣心思，有心逗逗他。  
他走上前，拿走徐英浩手里的书，换上自己的手，“没关系，我读书的时候学过，我教你。”徐英浩像是被他突如其来的动作惊呆了。李永钦看着徐英浩，只温柔地笑着，“这是三拍，我跳女步好了。”  
说着他贴近面前高他一头的男人，轻轻地数着拍子。徐英浩跟着他的节拍，学得极快，可是总是不敢看他。一曲终了，李永钦冒出了更大胆的想法，胡诌了一句，“一曲跳完可是要接吻的。”不出意外看到徐英浩更窘迫的样子，李永钦也不动，“徐英浩，你为什么不敢看我。”  
一时间彼此就这样沉默着，李永钦突然觉得好没意思，松开牵着的手转身便要走。徐英浩上前拉他拉不住，于是用力从背后抱住他，李永钦挣扎不得，徐英浩却抱得更紧了，等他不动的时候，徐英浩把头埋在他的肩头，说，“我怕你会后悔。”。  
后悔什么呢？李永钦承认有太多束缚的条条框框，却也委屈了，他感到喉头酸涩，“你就是这么想我的？”  
徐英浩轻轻搬过他肩膀，“我一介书生，怎能耽误你。”  
这人的眼睛怎么这么深这么暗，李永钦想着，第一次见他就快要把他的灵魂吸走了。“我做过的事，我从不后悔。”他抚上徐英浩的嘴唇，吻了上去。  
徐英浩紧紧地拥着他，仿佛像两块碎掉流散的玉，在漫长的岁月里重回一体。

到了舞会那日，李永钦总是心神不定地靠在露台栏杆上，手里把玩着一枚袖扣，外面战乱不断，这里倒是衣香鬓影，觉得无趣得紧。李夫人见状，亲自将他拎下楼，一边给他整理衣领一边轻轻斥责，“小祖宗，今天你可是主角，你看看你躲在上面像什么样子。”  
“我可跟你讲，今天你陈伯伯要来，介绍你和他女儿见见，带她转转呀聊聊天，别冷待了人家。”说着走到前厅，亲亲热热地领来一个十七八岁的女孩子，“来，给你介绍介绍，这是你陈伯伯的女儿，陈素棠，和你妹妹一个学校呢。”小姑娘怯怯跟李永钦打了个招呼，李永钦只点点头算回应。李夫人不动声色地把儿子往陈素棠那儿推了推，“小姑娘第一次来，永钦你带着人家走走。”不轻不重地掐了掐他的胳膊，寻了个由头自己离开让二人单独待在一处。  
李永钦实在不知道和这么大点的小姑娘相处，只觉得浑身不自在，一时间气氛有点冷。陈素棠轻轻开口，“你……你不记得我了？”李永钦心里一惊姑娘我们分明第一次见啊，小姑娘咬咬唇，不甘心似的“小时候，我们在一起划过船的。”李永钦偷偷松了口气还好不是说过我要娶你，“不太记得了。”陈素棠眼圈一红，他装作没有看到她泫然欲泣的样子，将人领到庭院，在回廊里碰到李含知。李含知很惊讶，“素棠，你来啦。”李永钦大喜过望，赶紧将人交给李含知让她们好好玩儿。李永钦边走边寻思李含知这次解救她哥于危难之中令人动容，赶明儿无论宝银楼的首饰还是沈大成的青团都随她挑。  
正想着呢，他却在人群中看到了徐英浩。他如鹤一般伫立，带着得体的笑容与别人相谈甚欢。他虽年轻，但在一众长者之间也不显稚拙，不卑不亢。年轻有为的男人总是不乏女士的青睐，李永钦看着徐英浩被几位夫人包围心里不忿，于是走上前去“徐先生，好久不见。”隔开徐英浩与其他人，手轻轻挽住他的手肘。  
他找了个借口带徐英浩从人群中离开，一路上也不说话只寻个人少的路径，回到自己的卧室他砰的一声甩上门，二话不说勾住他的脖子堵上对方的唇。  
一吻毕了他才为自己的孟浪感到不好意思，楼下尽是宾客，他都能听到往来说笑声，他居然就这样和一个男人在这里拥抱亲吻，“我以为……你今天不会来的。”他的指尖轻轻摸着徐英浩的衣领，徐英浩一手捏住他的指尖，一手搂住他，低头靠近他的耳朵，“怎么，我来了你不高兴？”随后故意做出恍然大悟的样子，“有佳人倾心，看来徐某打扰李少的好事了。”  
李永钦又气又羞，忍不住翻了个白眼，嘴上却不饶人“那是自然，所以我也前来搅和你让你感同身受一下。”  
徐英浩不料李永钦居然会为他暗暗吃醋，不禁心头一软哪还忍心再开他的玩笑，只温柔抚着他的头发。李永钦面上一红，“弄乱了，别人看了要起疑心呢”说着推开他在床头坐下，从柜里找出瓶子，倒出一点药液在手心捂热，挽起裤脚，缓缓按压膝盖。  
徐英浩赶紧上前，有些紧张，“是我弄痛你了？”  
“不是，”李永钦苦笑着摇头，“刚刚我走快了。”  
“这腿总也好不了。”他轻轻地说。  
徐英浩在他脚边席地而坐，轻轻吻上李永钦的膝盖，“没事的，有我在。”  
徐英浩的背挺拔平实，李永钦想就这么靠上去。楼下鼎沸人声，欢声笑语都与他无关。他们一同躺在床上，李永钦靠在徐英浩怀里枕着他的手臂，听他低沉地朗诵《十四行诗》段落。

“我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？  
你不独比它可爱也比它温婉。  
狂风把五月宠爱的嫰芯作践，  
夏天出赁的期限又未免太短。” *

从冬末伊始，他们在那年看过了人间四月的芳菲，抚过盛夏的雨水。那是他此生度过的最快乐的日子，就连时光从指尖溜走的速度也被拉长，都变得格外缠绵悱恻起来。

中秋那日，李永钦趁着家里长辈攀谈女眷打牌，妹妹也忙着和表姐妹说着悄悄话的时候，没人打搅他，偷偷从后院溜出来，去赴徐英浩的沉桥赏月之约。说是叫沉桥，其实是耸立在鹊河上。他最近有些沉迷于这种茱丽叶式的浪漫。他脚步轻快地朝沉桥方向走，远远看到徐英浩站在桥头朝他招手。月亮完满地垂在河边柳树枝头，鹊河远处有人放河灯，李永钦看着水天交接处，飘荡的河灯和天边的繁星叫他分不清。  
远远传来熙熙攘攘的说笑，鹊河缓缓流淌叮咚作响，李永钦却在这一刻觉得万籁俱寂，仿佛身旁的人就是宇宙中心，忽然听见身旁的人带着笑意问他，“看什么呢？这么出神”。他转过头，徐英浩递给他一对红纸，脸色却可疑地红了起来，“给你。”李永钦接过，打开一看写着二人生辰八字，“算命的说了，这是……”徐英浩清了清嗓子，“天作之合。”  
李永钦却笑得快直不起腰，“好你个徐英浩，原来你问我年纪的时候就打这个注意了！”  
徐英浩脸更红了“看不出来呀，教书育人的徐先生对我也有这番心思。”李永钦继续调笑着他，十分乐意地看到徐英浩脸色越来越像傍晚时分的天边云霞。“既然都看了生辰八字了，”李永钦褪下右无名指的戒指，给徐英浩戴上，“我就择这个良辰吉日下聘礼啦，那么你就是我的名正言顺的未婚妻了。”  
“是我娶你。”徐英浩认真地望着他，从怀里拿出一对水头青翠的镯子，“这是我母亲留给徐家儿媳的，成双成对，求个天长地久的意头。”  
这下换李永钦语塞了，愣愣地看着手腕上多出来的镯子，心里突然坠得慌，一时间有好多想问不敢问的话，却是嘴硬道，“你唬我玩呢”。  
“我是认真的，我不骗你。”徐英浩说。  
他轻轻将李永钦揽入怀里，“你愿不愿意，跟我一起走？”  
去南方，那里四季如春，没有潮湿的阴雨来刺痛他爱人的伤处，他们可以去做志同道合之事，携手走完漫长又短暂的一生，看日月更替，看星河灿烂。

中秋过后，一日李永钦回到家，看见李夫人正在整理着一些首饰绸缎，旁边的丫头在记着什么。李夫人见着他，招手叫他过来，“你来看看。”  
李永钦觉得奇怪，乖乖走过去，“娘，这种事叫含知来比较好。”  
李夫人眉目一颦，“和你妹妹没关系。”李永钦在她身旁坐下，“这是聘礼，这还只是一小部分，我和你爹决定明年你和陈小姐成亲，不过呢她现在还小，就先把婚期定着……”  
李永钦看着母亲自顾自地说着，却在听到“成亲”二字后大脑一片空白，成亲？和谁成亲？和那个陈小姐吗？他连陈小姐的眼睛鼻子都没好好看清楚过吧！  
“我来问问你，你觉得怎么样？”  
怎么样？什么怎么样？还能怎么样？事先一点都不与他商量，只把一切都决定下来之后再装模作样地问问他的意见，从小到大都是这样，无论是偷偷送走他养的小狗还是强行送他踏上出国的邮轮，现在却又轮到他的婚事了！他气极反笑，“我不同意。”  
李夫人诧异地看他一眼，“这有什么不同意的？陈家和我们是世交，陈伯伯又在财政部话事，结亲对我们两家都有好处，也是在为你的政途铺路……”  
“我不想从政，我也不想和我不爱的人结婚。”  
李夫人停下整理东西的手，让一旁的小丫头退下，“李永钦，”她极少这么连名带姓地唤她的儿子，“这个世道，以及我们这样的家庭，做任何事，由不得你想不想。”  
“我们家到你这一辈只有你一个儿子，你父亲身体不好，你若不能够及时接替你父亲的位置，维持我们家的地位，你以为在这种乱世，还会有我们的容身之处吗？”  
“我不是不知道你在外面都干了些什么，那个徐先生？”李夫人轻轻笑着，“北方政⊥府徐部长的儿子，还是断绝关系的那种。你怎么小打小闹我不管，可是你要是为了这种事情脑子犯了浑，我做母亲的有义务让你清醒清醒。”  
她站起来，抹平衣衫的褶皱，“这事情你父亲暂时还不知道，我先替你瞒下来。这段时间你就不要出门了，若是被你父亲晓得你在外做的混账事，你以为还有徐英浩的活路吗？”  
说罢，她也不看李永钦，拢了拢披肩离开。李永钦被母亲的话惊得无以复加，像一根打蔫儿的茄子，想站起来都没力气。他独自呆呆地坐在那里好久，等到天色完全暗下来他才意识到自己已经一动不动好久了。江二悄悄溜进来，小心翼翼地上前扶他，“哎哟我的爷，您手怎么这么凉。”江二扶着他躺上床，给他盖好被子，李永钦还是冷得浑身发抖。他咬牙看着窗外的月亮，中秋过后那轮满月就慢慢消减了下去，瘦成天空的一道弯弯伤口。  
许是秋夜凉，李永钦一连病了七日，倒真也没出过门。那天下午日头好，李永钦坐在藤椅里摆弄收音机，女播音员尖利的嗓音刺得他脑仁疼，他索性关掉。李含知下了学来找他，“哥，”她搬了个小板凳坐在他旁边，“你好些了吗？”  
李永钦点点头，李含知一幅欲言又止的样子，“什么事？”他问。  
“徐先生问我，”李含知转头四处看了看，压低了声音，“你怎么不去找他了。”  
李永钦沉默了一会儿，“你就说我病了。”  
李含知会意，“我也是这么说的，”她把小毯子往哥哥腿上盖，“哥，你和徐先生，真的是……”  
李永钦转头看她，她赶忙说：“我没别的意思！其实我早就发现你们俩不对劲了，只是不敢确认而已，嘿嘿……”她拉住他的手，“其实又有什么呢，自由恋爱嘛，早就不兴父母之命媒妁之言了。”  
李永钦看她嘟嘟囔囔煞有介事的样子有点好笑，“你还懂得挺多。”  
她不好意思地笑了笑，接着正色道，“你有什么话要我带给他的吗？”  
他低头想了想，脖颈后瘦得骨头都凸了出来，“跟他说我最近没法儿来找他了，不过我没事，让他放心。”

李永钦在家闷了半个多月，大夫告诉李夫人应该让病人多出去走走，才有益病体恢复。于是李夫人松了口，准允他出去，但随身得有小厮陪着，回来还得让小厮报告都去了哪儿见了什么人。他身边的江二被换成了一个面生的小子，那小子不苟言笑，李永钦什么话也没说，暗暗叫他“扑克脸”。  
一日李永钦的同窗约他坐茶馆，“自你回国了就没见到过你，你小子怎么瘦成了这样。”董思成大喇喇地坐在他面前，对茶挑三拣四，这年头哪有什么好茶。“最近病了场。”他淡淡地说。  
董思成抬眼瞧瞧，“怕是相思病哦。”看他脸色不好，随即正色，“开玩笑，开玩笑。”  
李永钦摇头表示无妨，董思成又继续说，“我去报名飞行员了。”李永钦惊了一下，“你说什么？”  
“飞行员啊，通过考核了。下个月去昆明。”  
“念书是报国，进政府也是报国，参⊥军怎么就不是报国了？”董思成板着指头数。  
“你这么跟你父亲说了？”  
董思成扁扁嘴，“老爷子没说什么，我姐倒是成天偷偷抹泪。”  
李永钦安慰他，“别担心，等你打了胜仗，回来我给你接风。”  
“那是，不能让美国人小瞧了咱们。”董思成笑了笑。这时一群学生模样的人从他们身边走过，手里拿着传单横幅。李永钦突然看到马路对面的徐英浩，他手里拿着报纸，带着一副眼镜。他刚想站起来却想到不远处站着的小厮。徐英浩也看到了他，却只站在那里凝视着。  
他瘦了好多，李永钦无不心酸地想。他强行让自己冷静下来，不让那扑克脸看出异样，眼睛却一眨不眨地望向对面，生怕人下一秒就不见了似的。等那些学生们终于走干净了，他却找不到徐英浩了。  
李永钦失魂落魄地将视线转回来。董思成刚刚一直在观察那些横幅，见他的样子有点奇怪， “你怎么了？”  
“风沙迷了眼睛。”  
回家之后李含知神神秘秘找到他，一本正经地对他说：“徐先生让我告诉你，”她顿了顿，模仿徐英浩的语气，“我等你，你放心。”

江二被调去侍弄花草，但那么一个糙小子怎么伺候得好，不到半月五盆吊兰死了俩，于是他又被调回李永钦身边。董思成到昆明后给他寄了两封信，信里董思成跟他说昆明真热，训练强度大基地条件苦但是每个人都咬牙坚持了下来，他已经可以熟练操作战斗机了，不比美国飞行员差。  
董思成跟他写，“永钦，从飞机上看祖国的山河真美，等仗打完了，我带你去看看。”

后来就没有信再寄过来，李永钦每天让江二给他买报纸，心惊胆战地翻牺牲名单，从前往后看一遍又从后往前看，来来回回得检查三遍才放手。江二看着李永钦的样子，悄悄跟他说不如去庙里求枚平安符。  
李永钦本不信这些，正巧李夫人派他和李含知去庙里烧香，他也就去了。战乱丝毫不影响庙里香火，人们总是在这种日子里加倍祈求上苍，菩萨眼眉祥和，不知道看见人间的疾苦没有。  
烧完香后，李含知突发奇想要去求个签，李永钦便依着她。李含知看不懂签文，只知道是个上上签，撺掇李永钦也求一个。李永钦拗不过她，只得也求了一个，他刚扫了一眼签面，转身就走。江二靠在大银杏树下打盹儿，见少爷一头从庙里冲出来，也不说话面色发冷地下山，急得一头热汗在后面追“少爷！少爷您这是怎么了，您要去哪儿啊，您慢点当心脚下啊少爷！”好说歹说才把少爷哄到车上，这秋老虎里日头这么大，要是让少爷直直走回去非得挨夫人一顿说教不可。  
“别寻他路好相扶”，连菩萨也告诉他自寻别路呢。他是不信这些的，李永钦心里想着，留过洋的人不信这个。可是他还是心里发凉，他轻轻抚上胸前的口袋，那里放着徐英浩给他的那对写着生辰八字的红纸，徐英浩说过的，那算命的告诉他这对八字是天作之合、天长地久。  
徐英浩什么时候骗过他。

也不清楚是烧香虔诚还是平安符的功劳，昆明那边陈纳德的飞行队总有捷报传来。董思成还是没有来信，但李永钦心里却放心不少。他不是没回信过，却总是杳杳无音。李永钦后来也不写了，作战任务重，条件苦，哪有那么多时间读信回信呢？谁都不知道仗能打到什么时候，李永钦内心里却是相信董思成会回来的。  
后来李永钦仔细想过，万事都有兆头。他记得那日清晨起来，太阳穴总一跳一跳地疼，王妈养在庭院里的画眉因为天冷也蔫儿了吧唧的不叫唤。江二买报纸老也不回，回来说今天报纸卖得早没买着，李永钦不作他想。他摸了摸口袋里的纸片，上面写的是火车开动的时间，他深吸一口气。求签回来的路上李含知悄悄塞给他这张纸片，压低了声音“别伤心，”妹妹轻轻捏捏他的手，“家里还有我呢。”  
李含知从小到大没少给他惹祸，她也没少给他背黑锅。他想起记得她不过四五岁大的时候，保姆不在，他调皮翻跟斗给她看，却不小心栽下来踢到了她的脸。妹妹哇哇大哭，他生怕脸上留下疤，母亲问她她却说是自己不小心摔的。晚上睡觉的时候妹妹轻轻地拉住他的手，对他说，哥哥我早就不疼了。  
火车深夜十二点十五分开，他们先到广州，再到昆明。天一黑，李含知就嚷嚷头疼脑热，转移李夫人的注意力。李永钦默默关上卧室的门，等一切都安静下来之后，轻轻走下楼，从庭院的小门里溜了出去。他轻装上阵，那对镯子在他口袋里清泠作响。逐渐下起了小雨，他的膝盖开始发疼，但是顾不了那么多。他在南口巷见到了徐英浩，二人相对无言，路灯老旧灯光发黄，李永钦半张脸隐在阴影里，徐英浩伸手理理他被雨水打湿的额发，“没事了”。  
忽然一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，李永钦看到巷子首尾都围了人。徐英浩警觉地揽过李永钦，将他护在身后。这时一个人从黑暗里走出来，踏着密集的雨点，站在二人面前。  
“母亲……”李永钦看清对方之后脸色惨白，心跳剧烈如鼓点，李含知怎么样了呢？  
李夫人上下打量徐英浩，接着视线转向李永钦，“既然你还叫我一声母亲，我今天就不会放你走。”  
“看看我养的一双好儿女！”李夫人忽然将一叠纸摔在他脸上。  
李永钦低头一看，全是他和徐英浩曾经往来的书信。他脑子里一阵阵的轰鸣，几乎站不稳，徐英浩一直紧紧扶着他。他接着听见李夫人的数落，“你昏头了也就算了，居然带着你妹妹一起胡闹！”她眯起眼睛，恨铁不成钢地看着他唯一的儿子，常年自持的教养让她在此时停止当着外人的说教。“我给过你机会，”李永钦看到母亲眼里蓄积的泪水，“我给过你机会！”  
母亲头也不回地走了，除了一开始的打量，她没有分出丝毫注意力给徐英浩，代表着她最大的厌恶与蔑视。  
李永钦分不清是泪水还是雨水模糊了他的视线，他只看到有无数的人来将他和徐英浩分开。他惊恐地发现扑克脸捂住徐英浩的口鼻，接着徐英浩便一动不动了。江二死死地抱着他，李永钦奋力挣扎，可是病了那么久哪有力气，衣服被雨打湿透彻骨的凉。他大声地对那些人喊，“你回来，你回来”。渐渐地，江二听着少爷的声音越来越弱，只觉得怀里的少爷就像被割断了线的风筝，明明在手中却轻飘飘的再也拉不住。江二是和少爷一同长起来的，从前惹祸被大人甩棍子也没见过少爷这副样子，这时再怎么说也软了心，他对李永钦说，“少爷，咱们回去吧，人各有命，强求不得的。”接着他低下头，“您若还想徐先生活着，就回去吧。”

被押回李公馆后，他被反锁在自己的卧室，他在这寂寂深夜里摸向胸前的口袋，却发现里面空空如也，不知何时那对红纸被他弄丢了。像崩断了最后一根弦似的，一路上他拼命忍住的泪水此时汹涌失控。他不敢想象那对红纸接下来的命运，被人踩踏混入泥土还是顺着雨水漂入江河，像极了他与徐英浩如秋风落叶般无依无靠的爱情。他摸黑点了灯，在床头发现了今天的报纸。报纸的头版写着，“飞虎三中队赴仰光作战，大获全胜”，他颤抖着就着一点光往下看，在最后一段看到“损失一架P-40型战斗机，伤亡3人，”他用手指着接下来的名单，其实也就三个人，但是他想一个个准确辨认，在最后一列里，写着“董思成”的最后一列里，他颓然地跪坐下来，一动不动，连灯油滴在他手背上都不晓得。

董思成打了胜仗，却再也回不到家乡。  
就在这个混乱的雨夜，李永钦淋雨后高烧不退，旧日落下的病根没有好全，一卧不起。

接下来的几日里李夫人哭肿了一双眼睛，整日守在李永钦床前，喂药擦身从不假手他人。饶是这么多年什么大风大浪没见过，她心里总是深深疑惑，为什么自己那么聪明伶俐乖巧懂事的儿子，会在情爱上因为一个男人而如此的不分轻重。李夫人凝视着儿子的睡脸，下狠心决定快刀斩乱麻，等儿子病一痊愈就和陈家姑娘成亲，夜长梦多拖不得，她确信自己的儿子会接受事实。  
可是李永钦的病总好不利索，时好时坏，大夫委婉地说心病的因素更大。李夫人有一次听到发着低烧的李永钦胡乱地说着话，她走近一看发现儿子是被梦魇住，耳旁的碎发都被眼泪打湿了。  
她一边像小时候一样轻轻拍他一边哄，渐渐李永钦缓和下来静静睡去。李夫人为他擦干眼泪，想着儿子刚刚一直念叨的“弄丢了，找不回来了”，叹了口气。  
他仿佛做了一个好久好久的梦，醒来的时候仍是昏昏沉沉的。每晚他的房间总要被反锁，像一座囚笼锁住那些称得上是天真的自由。夫人的脸色逐渐轻快，家里的佣人又开始忙碌起来，可是所有人见着李永钦，那副欲言又止都仿佛是在向他瞒着什么事似的。李永钦这两天看着家里逐渐张灯结彩，大红的颜色视线里旋转。妹妹坐在他床前念《十四行诗》的原文给他听，她的口语并不好，读起来磕磕绊绊的，他靠在床头睁大双眼努力分辨这种喜悦的颜色，最后轻轻地问妹妹，“家里是谁有喜事了吗？”  
李含知翻页的手停顿了几秒，接着强笑着对他说：“下月初八，哥哥就要娶陈小姐过门了。”  
李永钦淡淡哦了一声，转头将视线投向窗外的银杏，那树早因天冷而颓然成光秃秃一片。他语气淡漠而平稳，像是叙述别人的事情一般，“瞧我这记性。”  
李含知张了张口，最后什么也没说便离开了。李永钦发现她把书落在了他的床头。他拿起书随手一翻，两张红纸便从书里掉落出来，他定睛一看，颤抖着连忙将红纸攥在手心，像小孩子抱着失而复得的宝贝。正是那晚混乱中他丢失的生辰八字。

李永钦强撑着病体参加了董思成的丧礼。董家惟有他一个儿子，却牺牲在了异国他乡，连尸骨都无法寻得。两个月的等待，换来几封家书，一块勋章，和一座衣冠冢。  
他听到参加丧礼的客人悄悄议论，一人说年前日本兵怕是要打入这里了。另一人压低了声音附和，寒山上的尘清寺收留了许多人呢。  
李永钦不动声色，却有了七八分底。他前两日分明看到扑克脸给王妈带了一个平安符，那符的样式不是他家常去的，背面有小小绣纹样的“尘”字。

李夫人除了忙着安排婚事，一边在打点行装。李家打算成亲后将李永钦和陈小姐二人送出国，没问过他的意见，他也不在乎。快到初八那几日他总是提不起精神，有次他和李含知说着说着便睡了过去，醒来后好一会儿眼神才落在李含知身上，疲倦地问她：“你是徐英浩吗？”  
李含知死死咬着牙不让自己落下泪来，她替他掖好被子，低头在他耳边说：“他在尘清寺好好的。”  
不知李永钦听没听清。待李含知离开后，他睁开眼，觉得衣领有硬硬的东西戳着他，他从那里摸到了他房间的钥匙。

他轻手轻脚地下床，身体虽然有些吃力但脑子无比清醒。这是最后的机会。他从后厨溜出门，拐过一个弯之后有一辆人力车在等着他，他吃惊地看着江二站在寒夜里，对他说：“少爷，我送送你。”  
江二脚步伶俐，没多大会儿功夫就到了寒山脚下。李永钦上山前，江二叮嘱他，“山上风大，若少爷冷了，回小的这里加件衣裳罢。”  
上山的路并不难行，李永钦却感觉像走了一辈子，他听见寒气侵入肺部的呼啸声。尘清寺门前的灯火离他越来越近，他逐渐看清等在门前的熟悉身影。他清瘦了许多，李永钦追上前去想要抓住他的衣袖，徐英浩却后退了一步避开了他的手。  
徐英浩双手合十行了个礼，眉眼低垂也不看他，“施主请回吧。”  
李永钦像被雷劈了一样，不敢置信地望向他，直挺挺地杵在那里。  
李永钦想起他俩在一起的时候，他承诺“不论你到哪，上刀山还是下火海，我肯定去找你”。可是这次他将一切远远地扔在身后，找到他的时候他却说，“施主请回吧。”  
他呆呆地站在那里，视线停留在那袭法衣上，愣了半天才开口，“入冬了，山上冷……你，你别着凉”，说完只觉得惶惶不安，明明人家入了佛门，摆明了是要和他断了关系的，他却还在这里傻乎乎地叮嘱他照顾好自己。接着他像急着证明什么似的，从胸口贴身的口袋里掏出一对红纸，“这是……你从前给我的，咱俩的生辰八字，我都好好收着。”他择出一张来，“这是你的，我还给你。”徐英浩只沉默着并不去接。“也对，”他自嘲地笑了，讪讪地收回手，一点泪水洇在眼眶里，“都是佛门弟子了，还留着这个做甚么。”他走到烛火边，就着一点火苗将两张红纸点燃。他觉得五脏六腑都要被这烛火烧尽了似的，把血烧干把肉化灰，皮囊凝成一滴滴血泪，怎么也擦不干，痛不欲生，不得超脱。  
他低头看着自己腕上的镯子，通翠的水头，成双成对，天长地久的彩头，在月光下泛着清泠泠的光。不是不痛的，当徐英浩看见李公馆张贴的大红喜字时，才明白自己不过是在这浮世中自欺欺人罢了。人各有命，彼此殊途，连江二都明白的道理，他徐英浩凭什么不明白呢？不是所有人都似他乱世里孤家寡人一个。他若就真的跟着他走了，他的父母，他的妹妹，又该怎么办呢？他不忍心让他从此背上一个不孝的道德枷锁和他过一生的。  
他情愿骗他，恨他也好，遗忘也罢，从此都不要再与他蹉跎了。  
李永钦褪下镯子，“你要和我一干二净，我哪留得这种东西。”  
这一刻徐英浩心酸到化成一汪水，移开眼不去看，“你替我收着吧。”  
摔碎了拿去火炼也好丢入鹊河沉底也罢，你若不要，也不会再给旁人了。

徐英浩永远都记得那个背影，孤单的，绝望的，消瘦的，在后来的漫长时光里一直质问着他，当李永钦坐上飞往美国的飞机时，是不是也是如此的悲伤。  
没过多久，日本军屠了城，他带着那些妇孺连夜淌水路转移，有太小的婴孩受不了寒冷被冻死在母亲的怀里。留下的僧人们无一例外被屠戮，经文被洗劫一空，尘清寺被烧得只剩一个空壳。日本投降后他兜兜转转又回到了这里，他从来没有入过佛门，却还是回到了这里。  
又过了四年，四月芳菲尽，尘清寺的桃花却仍开得绚烂。他在一众香客里见到了李含知，她已是二十五六岁的样子，因为颠沛流离她过早地显现出老态。故人相见，一时无言，最后临别的时候，她说：“哥哥其实，从没怪过你。”  
“我们要去台湾了，哥哥的衣冠冢我们带不走，你得空去看看他吧。”  
“他没去美国，飞机叫日本人给打了下来。”  
“他一直戴着那对镯子呢。”

尘隐寺收留了许多战后无家可归的孤儿，徐英浩白日里教这些孩子们读书写字。小小稚童的琅琅书声给徐英浩心里带来一点点生机与安慰，只是一日，当孩子们读到“不惜歌者苦，但伤知音稀。愿为双鸿鹄，奋翅起高飞”时，他在这长日光阴里落下泪来。

\--------------------------------------------------  
*选自《十四行诗》第十八首，梁宗岱译。


End file.
